Kau tidak Tahu Apa yang Kurasakan
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kubo Mitsuo. Siapa yang tidak kenal pembunuh yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu? Kini ia ada di sel tahanan. Dan itulah aku, si Mitsuo. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya saat ini. Benci, kesal, sedih, kecewa, semua bercampur jadi satu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang pernah peduli padaku...


Awalnya Fei sama sekali ga nyangka akan nulis di fandom ini lagi sampai suatu ketika Fei nonton Persona 4 the Animated episode 12. Kalian tau? Fei nangis waktu nonton episode yang satu itu.

**Disclaimer**: P4 punya ATLUS  
**Setting**: Mitsuo sudah ditangkap, Naoto belum masuk dalam siaran TV.

.

.

.

Kubo Mitsuo. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu? Semua orang di Inaba, atau mungkin seluruh Jepang pun tahu bahwa Kubo Mitsuo adalah seorang anak kelas 2 SMA yang telah membunuh 3 orang dan menggantungkan ketiganya di tiang listrik, ditambah dengan menyulik 3 orang yang entah bagaimana bisa ditemukan. Akulah si Kubo Mitsuo itu, yang banyak orang bilang kalau aku anak yang gila dan pembunuh sadis.

Apa mereka tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu semua? Tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Oke, para polisi sudah tahu memang motifku hanyalah untuk mencari perhatian publik. Tapi tidak, bukan hanya itu.

Di hadapan para polisi yang menginterogasiku, aku mengaku kalau akulah si pelaku yang melakukan semua kejahatan itu. mereka setengah tak percaya akan apa yang kuucapkan. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa seorang anak SMA bisa melakukan itu semua seorang diri. Tapi kalian tahu tidak? Hatiku meringis ketika aku mengakui tentang kejahatan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kuperbuat…

Memang akulah yang membunuh Mooroka Kinshiro, akulah yang menggantungnya di antena di atap rumah. Tapi aku bukan orang yang membunuh Hiiragi Misuzu maupun Yamano Mayumi. Bukan aku juga orang yang menyulik ketiga orang murid sekolah Yasogami itu. Itu bukan aku! Tetapi aku mengaku bahwa akulah si pelaku. Aku tidak berusaha untuk melindungi identitas pelaku yang sebenarnya, aku saja tidak tahu siapa orang yang tega melakukan itu semua (tunggu, berarti aku juga orang yang tega membunuh, dong?). Aku mengaku bahwa semua itu adalah perbuatanku karena aku ingin mencari perhatian.

Aku tidak mempedulikan perhatian masyarakat, aku hanya butuh perhatian dari orangtuaku dan orang-orang sekolahku, dan Yukiko. Kedua orangtuaku bekerja terus-terusan. Tidak di rumah ataupun di luar, mereka terus bekerja. Ibuku bekerja di rumah, tetapi aku hanya bisa mendengarnya berbicara padaku saat dia memanggilku untuk makan. Ayahku seorang yang gila kerja. Saat aku bangun pagi, dia sudah berangkat kerja. Saat aku sudah terlelap dalam tidurku malamnya, beliau baru sampai rumah. Kadang aku berpikir, keluarga macam apa kita ini? Sering aku cemburu kalau melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain bersama orangtuanya –setidaknya salah satu dari orangtua mereka. Tidak hanya anak kecil, tetapi siapa pun, aku iri sekali. Makanya aku mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi anak baik-baik tahun lalu, belajar dengan giat, merapikan rumah saat ibu tidak sempat, selalu mendapat nilai yang baik dan mendapat posisi 3 besar dalam kelas. Apa itu cukup? Sepertinya tidak. Kedua orangtuaku seakan membuang muka mereka dariku, tidak peduli dan tidak mau melihat apa yang kulakukan. Tidak memberiku perhatian sama sekali.

Sedangkan sekolahku, ini yang terparah kedua dalam hidupku. Aku dikucilkan, bahkan dianggap tidak ada. Sedih sekali bukan? Sering aku dilupakan, padahal aku ada di dekat mereka. Contoh kecilnya adalah, mereka tahu bahwa 1 kelas terdiri dari 42 murid, tetapi mereka selalu hanya bisa menyebutkan 41 nama. Kenapa? Karena mereka tidak pernah mengingat dan tahu kalau aku adalah bagian dari kelas tersebut. Guru-guru juga menyebalkan. Padahal prestasiku terbilang sangat baik, tidak pernah mendapat nilai merah, selalu menjadi anak baik di kelas. Tetapi mereka seakan tidak mau mengakui aku adalah murid sekolah itu. Kesal sekali rasanya! Maksudku, hei, aku ada disini dan aku hidup dalam dunia ini!

Selanjutnya Yukiko. Amagi Yukiko, pewaris Penginapan Amagi. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sungguh, aku tulus menyukainya. Bukan karena dia pewaris penginapan paling terkenal di Inaba, tetapi aku menyukai dia sebagai dirinya. Tetapi dia tidak pernah melihat padaku, tidak pernah mempedulikan keberadaanku.

_See_? Jangan heran kalau aku tiba-tiba menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti ini. Bukan salahku sepenuhnya kalau aku menjadi orang jahat seperti sekarang. _Dude_, aku kesepian! Aku merasa kalau hanya aku satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang tidak punya teman, dikucilkan, dianggap tidak ada, dan tidak mendapat perhatian dari orangtuaku sama sekali!

Itulah sebabnya aku membunuh Mooroka. Tidak ada alasan khusus aku memilih dia sebagai korban pelampiasanku. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa 99% murid di Yasogami membenci beliau, jadi kupikir aku bisa "beramal" sedikit dengan membunuhnya. Dan benar juga, seketika itu, sesudah aku berhasil membunuhnya dan menggantung dia, seperti bagaimana pembunuh yang asli melakukannya terhadap Yamano dan Hiiragi, aku langsung merasa seperti orang penting. Aku dikejar-kejar polisi. Aku berhasil. Sekali dayung, dua-tiga pulai terlampaui. Aku tidak hanya mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuaku, sekolah dan Yukiko. Tetapi seluruh perhatian orang di Inaba tertuju padaku, si Kubo Mitsuo

Tunggu dulu…penjara? Aku masuk _penjara_?

Oh, aku lupa, aku seorang pembunuh. Aku bersalah. Aku sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal. Aku harus masuk sel tahanan.

Apa salahku? Aku hanya berusaha untuk mencari perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku –setidaknya orangtuaku. Apa itu salah? Kalau polisi mencari orang yang bersalah sebenarnya, polisi bisa menangkap orangtuaku, orang-orang di sekolahku, dan Yukiko! Merekalah yang menyebabkan aku menjadi pembunuh!

Sungguh. Siapa pun yang ada di posisiku saat itu, pasti juga akan melakukan tindakan yang sama denganku. Mana ada manusia normal yang tahan dengan jalan hidup yang aneh seperti yang terjadi padaku? Memuakkan.

Tetapi inilah aku, Kubo Mitsuo. Disinilah aku sekarang, di sel tahanan. _Well_, setidaknya kini keinginanku untuk mendapat perhatian sudah tercapai.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

Seperti biasa, ending-nya aneh dan gantung =="  
Tapi boleh kali lempar review di kotak yang ada di bawah :3


End file.
